Libres Amazones
by Sophia2
Summary: Un soir, chaque mois, les Amazones fondent sur le village de Konoha pour des raids... Un peu spéciaux. A l'intérieur du village des femmes, un complot se prépare. La vie de la communauté en sera bouleversée à jamais, par cette nuit de pleine lune.
1. L'étranger

**Libres Amazones**

**L'étranger**

_Encore une, de mes fics inachevées et dormantes ! La suite est tout de même en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_C'est inspiré d'un épisode de la série télévisée « Hercule » ; d'ailleurs le mec qui joue là-dedans est magnifique : il est bronzé, musclé et aux yeux bleus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Dans ce monde de femmes libres et insoumises, les hommes n'étaient pas admis.

Pourquoi donc ces Amazones traînaient-elles donc, cruellement entravé par des chaînes, un jeune garçon ? Il paraissait si beau, si doux... son regard avait la couleur d'un ciel d'été clair et sans nuages, tandis que ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés. Comme ils devaient être doux à caresser, songea Hinata, impuissante, tandis que ses consoeurs l'emmenaient...

A quinze ans, cette magnifique demoiselle aux grands yeux blancs pervenche et à l'étincelante chevelure noire et soyeuse était encore célibataire. Et pour cause. Une Amazone est indépendante. Les femmes vivent entre elles. Une fois l'an, seulement, elles fondaient sur le village voisin, composé uniquement d'hommes, dans des raids particuliers. Particuliers ? Oui. Car il ne s'agissait pas de tuer ces hommes, ces répugnants hommes dont les jeunes vierges causaient avec effroi, non. Il s'agissait davantage de leur prendre quelque chose que les femmes ne possédaient pas. Leur semence. Pour perpétuer la tribu.

Hinata n'avait jamais participé à ces raids, bien qu'elle fût en âge depuis plusieurs années. En fait, elle en craignait les conséquences néfastes. Si les femmes prenaient la semence des hommes, la plupart tombaient enceintes. Mais ce n'était pas tant la grossesse qui effrayait la jeune fille, que l'abandon d'enfant. Décision avait été prise par la grande reine Tsunade de garder les filles et de déposer les garçons nouveaux-nés à la lisière du bois, afin que la tribu ne soit pas mise en danger.

Les séparations étaient souvent douloureuses ; ainsi, sa meilleure amie Tenten, âgée de trois ans de plus qu'elle, après deux années où elle avait enchaîné les fausses couches, avait dû se résigner à se séparer de son petit garçon. Elle avait pleuré pendant un mois entier et refusé de participer aux combats. Puis, lorsqu'elle était sortie de son abattement, sa joie de vivre avait cédé la place à une froideur exemplaire.

**- - -**

Rares étaient les fois où un homme était capturé. Tout le village bruissait de commérages ; la reine allait-elle le faire mettre à mort ou s'en servir comme otage ? Utiliserait-elle ses connaissances de l'ennemi ? En tout cas, la plupart des femmes âgées de plus de trente ans semblaient hostiles au nouveau venu ; par contre, les plus inexpérimentées en matière d'hommes gloussaient sur son passage, à la fois intimidées et séduites.

Le cortège qui l'accompagnait était composé de trois femmes. La première, Ino, était une blonde sensuelle au provoquant regard bleu turquoise. La lance en main, elle raillait le prisonnier de temps à autre en le piquant légèrement – et chaque coup faisait saigner le cœur d'Hinata d'autant de blessures. La seconde, Sakura, avait une couleur de cheveux assez voyante – rose – et d'intenses yeux émeraude pétillants de vie. Elle aussi portait une lance, mais elle ne s'en servait que modérément, lorsque le jeune homme tentait de se rebeller. Enfin, la dernière était Tenten. Chevelure brune flottant au vent, regard couleur de terre absolument glacial, elle avait une petite dague à la main. On voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à s'en servir.

**- - -**

Hinata, qui d'habitude se tenait volontairement à l'écart, choisit de s'approcher pour offrir son soutien à ses trois amies – et sœurs adoptives. Elle sortit de sous ses vêtements – des vêtements amples, confortables et pratiques, mais peu féminins – son propre couteau, aiguisé et tranchant.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, vas-y, répondit Tenten sans la moindre espèce de sourire, on ne sera jamais de trop pour maîtriser cet _homme_.

Elle avait prononcé ce mot comme un juron. Tant de malheurs s'étaient abattus sur sa tête, elle s'était mise à penser que les natifs des chromosomes XY y étaient pour quelque chose. Pourquoi tout ces bébés de perdus, si ce n'était leur faute ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû abandonner son enfant, sinon à cause des hommes ?

Justement, depuis cet abandon, il y avait tout juste quelques mois, les choses n'étaient pas claires pour elle. Elle désirait ardemment revoir son fils, mais en même temps elle savait que c'était impossible. Cela la rendait à moitié folle de douleur et de chagrin, et elle sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans les abîmes vertigineux, à la hauteur de ses espérances, de ses rêves brisés...

- Tu exagères, lança Ino. Ce n'est _qu'un_ homme !

A la différence de Tenten, la blonde semblait pensait que les hommes, bien qu'inférieurs et moins forts que les femmes – c'était ce que les Anciennes du village lui répétaient depuis sa prime jeunesse, pourquoi en aurait-elle douté ? - servaient tout de même à quelque chose. Elle n'avait encore jamais participé aux raids, tout comme Sakura et Hinata, mais elle en rêvait. On disait que la première fois où une femme participait à un raid, elle perdait quelque chose, et gagnait autre chose. Elle n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de ces paroles, mais elle sentait intimement qu'il y avait plus à gagner qu'à perdre. Chance extraordinaire, le prochain raid n'allait pas tarder. Quelques jours tout au plus, en attendant que la pleine lune soit bien ronde dans le ciel de la nuit.

- Les hommes sont mauvais, rétorqua sévèrement la brune en jetant un regard menaçant sur le prisonnier qui ne cessait de se tortiller. N'oublie jamais cela ou il t'en cuira !

- Tenten-sama, observa timidement Hinata.

La jeune fille appelait son amie ainsi, car elle était bien partie pour être désignée comme successeur au trône de Tsunade – et cela, au détriment de son apprentie, Sakura. Toutefois, sa haine profonde des hommes avait fini par la fragiliser, et la reine avait dès lors, presque à regrets, pensé à nommer la rose à sa place. Rien n'était encore officiel, néanmoins.

- Les hommes nous offrent déjà des enfants. N'est-ce pas généreux de leur part ?

- Ce sera généreux le jour où nous pourrons garder nos enfants auprès de nous ! s'écria brusquement la maîtresse des armes.

Elle tira davantage le jeune homme par ses chaînes, furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir laissé des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Par la Déesse, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses souffrances se rappèlent à elle de la pire façon ? N'avait-elle donc pas assez souffert ? Non, sans doute pas. Avait-elle commis une faute quelconque envers son village, sa divinité ? Si oui, elle ne voyait pas quoi. Peut-être avait-elle pris trop de plaisir à ses relations d'une nuit avec des hommes, et la Déesse l'avait châtiée. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

- Hé, les filles !

Une belle jeune femme, svelte encore sous ses vêtements de grossesse, portait une petite fille somnolente dans les bras. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en quatre couettes ébouriffées, et ses splendides yeux pers brillaient de convoitise. Le cœur de Tenten se serra violemment à la vue de la petite créature, frêle mais en vie et en bonne santé, dans les bras de son amie.

- Vous avez capturé _un homme_ ? Vous n'avez pas chômé, dites donc, plaisanta la dénommée Temari.

Âgée de deux ans de plus que Tenten – elle avait tout juste vingt ans - elle, par opposition, n'avait aucun mal à enchaîner les grossesses. Elle portait son deuxième enfant, et par chance, sa première était une fille. Elle priait chaque matin la Déesse de lui accorder une autre fille, redoutant d'accoucher d'un garçon et de subir le sort de son amie.

- Tu as vu, Ishimari ? murmura t'elle en s'adressant à son enfant. Quand tu seras grande, toi aussi tu en capturera des comme ça !

Les yeux de la petite Ishimari s'ouvrirent tout grand.

- C'est un homme ?

- Oui, confirma sa mère. Mais celui-ci est plutôt jeune.

- Et mon papa à moi, il est plutôt jeune aussi ?

Temari rougit légèrement et les autres filles se sentirent très gênées pour elle. A trois ans, l'enfant ne le savait pas encore, mais en posant cette question banale, innocente, elle venait d'enfreindre une des règles de la courtoisie ; chez les Amazones, les femmes ne parlaient jamais de leur père ou de leurs époux d'un soir, par accord tacite.

- Ishimari, tenta d'elle d'expliquer, ces questions ne se posent pas. Je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Mais maman...

CLAC !

La gifle était partie toute seule et avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Stupéfaite, la petite éclata en sanglots et se réfugia derrière Tenten, qu'elle savait maternelle et protectrice envers les enfants malgré ses malheurs :

- J'ai peur quand maman est en colère, chuchota Ishimari à l'oreille de la brune, qui s'était agenouillée pour l'écouter. Tu crois qu'elle va me taper ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Elle n'est pas en colère, elle s'est juste un peu énervée. Il ne faut pas poser de questions sur les hommes, d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête d'un air tristounet et alla s'excuser auprès de sa mère, réellement navrée :

- Pardon, maman, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, ma chérie. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper aussi fort, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

**- - -**

Le convoi continua son petit bonhomme de chemin, sous les regards goguenards de centaines de femmes. Pour un peu, Hinata se serait sentie coupable pour ce jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle en était plus proche, elle pouvait l'observer à loisir. Sa peau avait l'air si lisse !... il avait des traits pratiquement horizontaux sur les joues, un peu comme des moustaches de chat. Mais même cela ravissait la jeune fille !... elle se sentit prise d'un violent désir pour lui, le désir d'être prise dans ses bras et caressée par lui, de lui offrir son corps, sa virginité, de porter son enfant... fille ou garçon, peu lui importait ! Des larmes de bonheur manquèrent couler sur ses joues pâles. Après des années de vie parmi les femmes, elle venait de trouver le vrai sens du mot féminité. Pour être vraiment femme, il fallait vivre parmi les hommes. Elle résolut de mener à bien son projet. Enfin, être libre...

La vraie liberté, celle d'aimer ! Et ces idiotes de femmes parmi lesquelles elle vivait, qui pensaient que la liberté se conquérait au détour d'un chemin de sang !

Toutes ses pensées sacrilèges s'éteignirent lorsque, majestueuse du haut de l'escalier du palais royal, parut la grande reine Tsunade.

**- - -**

_Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être court. Pas plus de cinq ou six chapitres, mais de l'action, de la romance... du sexe... si, à petites doses !_


	2. Partons, vite !

**Libres Amazones**

**Partons, vite !**

_Pour une fois que la suite est rapide..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

La grande reine Tsunade était encore jeune... ou du moins le paraissait-elle. Les femmes les plus âgées chuchotaient entre elles qu'elle devait user de ses dons magiques pour implorer la Déesse de lui accorder la beauté éternelle. Il est vrai qu'à cinquante ans révolus, elle était encore d'un charme époustouflant ; d'ailleurs, elle ne rechignait jamais à prendre part à un raid... C'était une blonde à la poitrine plus que généreuse et aux sombres yeux. Vêtue de la tenue traditionnelle des Amazones – la tunique à manches courtes, le pantalon bouffant - son front était également ceint d'un fin diadème d'or, sur lequel étaient délicatement enchâssées des opales laiteuses.

**- - -**

Cette noble dame parcourut du regard la foule rassemblée en silence, puis tomba sur le jeune homme, encore entravé. Il y eut un instant d'embarras ; comment diable un homme avait-il pu s'introduire dans les alentours immédiats du village, pourtant si étroitement surveillés ?

- Qui es-tu, jeune impertinent ? Ne sais-tu donc point le châtiment qui t'attend ?

Le garçon releva la tête, une étincelle de défi passa dans son regard bleuté. Hinata frémit devant tant d'éclat. Il était vrai qu'il risquait sa vie ! « _Déesse, protège-le_ » se surprit-elle à prier avec ferveur.

- Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, et je suis venu chercher ma mère !

Le visage de la reine se fit plus grave. Elle descendit les hautes marches du palais, se plaça à la hauteur de Naruto et, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec une once de colère dans la voix :

- Ta mère, comme tu dis, est certainement plus heureuse _ici_ qu'avec tes semblables !

- C'est faux ! Vous l'avez enlevée il y a des années ! Elle n'a jamais voulu vivre parmi les vôtres !

Tout cela était bien sûr vrai, mais pour rien au monde Tsunade ne l'aurait admis. Lorsque les Amazones s'emparaient d'un village ennemi, elles « violaient » les hommes et emportaient les femmes (tout le contraire des guerriers, quoi !). Celle qui acceptait son sort subissait une « période d'essai », et si celle-ci était concluante, elle devenait alors un membre à part entière de la communauté. Celle qui se rebellait était condamnée à un rang d'inférieure, d'esclave, sans pour autant que cela soit définitif.

- Comment se nomme ta mère ? demanda ironiquement Tsunade.

L'expression furieuse du blondinet s'effaça, remplacée par un air de profonde amertume.

- Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki.

- C'est une esclave ! cria une femme dans le public. Elle a toujours refusé notre autorité !

- Et alors ? rétorqua vertement Naruto. Peu m'importe ! C'est ma mère ! Alors laissez-moi la voir !

La reine rit. Les filles qui le tenaient rirent. La foule entière rit, en un grondement de tonnerre. Seule la petite Hinata ne rit pas, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de comique à revoir sa mère disparue depuis longtemps. Elle aussi avait perdu sa mère étant très jeune, et il lui arrivait de rêver qu'elle avait un père, un père affectueux et protecteur, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Naruto crut qu'il allait hurler, ou frapper quelqu'un, malgré ses filles qui le retenaient. Il avait en effet une grande force physique, mais ne voulait pas la dévoiler immédiatement. C'est alors qu'il vit cette _autre_ fille, délicate, fragile comme un bel oiseau et pourtant, avec des yeux clairs chargés de passion douloureuse. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet amour lui était destiné. De drôles de sensations lui chatouillèrent le ventre... « _Elle est différente..._ »

Lorsque la foule cessa de rire, Tsunade ordonna à ses filles qu'elles le conduisent aux cachots, histoire qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de faire... avant de tomber dans les bras de la Mort, le lendemain matin aux aurores.

**- - -**

Il y avait cette fille, qui l'accompagnait. Il la dévorait des yeux, et vice versa. Et une autre, aussi. Une brune, cheveux au vent, mais au regard dur. Naruto comprit vite qu'elle avait été blessée par la vie, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Pourtant elle était si jeune !...

Ses geôlières l'enfermèrent dans une petite cellule humide et glauque, avec des barreaux de fer comme seule intimité. Les yeux d'Hinata ne quittaient pas ceux de Naruto... Les mains de la jeune fille tremblèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans la serrure...

- Attend !

Avec spontanéité, il posa sa main sur celle de l'Amazone. Celle-ci rougit violemment mais n'écarta pas sa main. Cependant, l'autre la repoussa assez vivement et s'écria :

- Arrière, homme !

- S'il te plaît, douce jeune fille, supplia Naruto. Aide-moi à partir d'ici.

- N'en as-tu donc pas assez des plaintes ?

- Aide-moi à retrouver ma mère !

- Elle ne t'aidera pas, homme ! C'est une Amazone ! La trahison est peut être le seul sang qui coule dans vos veines, mais pas pour nous, femmes !

- Aide-moi aussi ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras !

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ? siffla Tenten, méprisante. Viens, Hinata ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Allons-nous en, avant que ses idées ne nous pourrissent !

- A retrouver ton fils !

La maîtresse des armes se retourna lentement, soufflée au plus haut point.

- Mais comment sais-tu que... ?

- Tu portes les marques de nombreuses grossesses, signala le blond. De plus, le dernier petit garçon qui est arrivé dans notre village, il y a sept mois, te ressemble énormément...

Tenten se précipita pour serrer les mains de cet homme. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Son fils ! Son bébé !

- Soit béni, étranger ! Comment va-t-il ? Comment est-il ? Oh, comment l'avez-vous nommé ?...

- Du calme ! Ton fils se nomme Kyushi. Il est assez grand pour son âge, brun, et des yeux comme les tiens, exactement. Et si tu me parles de sa santé... il est très robuste ! Il a résisté à une violente épidémie qui a fait des ravages chez les nouveaux-nés.

Hinata tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation, stupéfaite du brusque revirement de son amie.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu...

- Etranger, tiens-toi prêt. Ce soir, au coucher du soleil, nous viendrons te chercher, et vous partirez, décida abruptement la brune – sa décision naissait en même temps que ses paroles.

- _Nous_ ? interrogea Naruto. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ton fils ?

Tenten se mordit très fort la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer. Ah, ça, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Mais elle se contint.

- Je voudrais bien... mais... je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un cercle d'hommes ! Je... je les déteste ! Je les déteste de toutes mes forces !

Naruto et Hinata comprirent alors qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise de ses heurts et de ses déboires avec ses semblables masculins. Il lui fallait du temps. C'était compréhensible.

- Mais, pourquoi _nous_ ? demanda la plus jeune des Amazones.

- Avoue que tu en crèves d'envie, sourit finement la brune. Je couvrirai votre fuite, mais soyez tout de même prudents. Si on vous découvrait...

Chacun connaissait le sort réservé aux prisonniers ou aux esclaves en fuite, de même que celui réservé aux Amazones désirant goûter aux joies de la liberté. Les prisonniers étaient décapités à l'épée par une Amazone de préférence habile et de rang élevé dans la hiérarchie guerrière – pour qu'elle jouisse de ce prestige - mais les petites fêtardes l'étaient, quant à elles, par une femme beaucoup plus maladroite... pour souffrir davantage. On ne supportait pas la traîtrise chez les Amazones.

- Et ma mère ? Je ne suis pas venu pour repartir sans elle !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais la faire sortir incognito... de même que vous. Le seul problème c'est que...

- Quoi ?

La voix d'Hinata se fit plus pressante, angoissée. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore retarder cette évasion ?

- Je serai obligée de l'accompagner, elle se ferait prendre sinon... murmura comme pour elle-même Tenten. Elle n'a jamais reçu l'entraînement des Amazones !

- Te voilà confrontée à ton destin, Tenten, dit gravement Naruto. Si tu ne viens pas, tu ne pourras pas sauver ma mère, ni voir ton fils.

Il prit les mains de ses deux nouvelles amies.

- Prenez votre décision loin de toute passion, articula t-il péniblement. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas, vous pouvez encore reculer.

**- - -**

Les deux filles quittèrent le cachot, la tête pleine de brumes pour Tenten, emplie de félicité pour Hinata. Elles s'étonnaient toutes deux d'entendre leurs vœux réalisés en si peu de temps.

Hinata pensait, abasourdie : « _La Déesse est généreuse, elle a entendu mes prières ! Puisse t-elle nous garder tous en vie le temps que nous passions la frontière ! Je veux pouvoir serrer le corps de Naruto contre moi avant de mourir _».

Quant à Tenten, ses pensées étaient plutôt : « _Ainsi, les dieux existent ! Je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse... Voir mon fils ! Kyushi ! J'espère que son père s'est bien occupé de lui... Est-ce qu'il va me reconnaître ? Est-ce que j'aurai seulement le courage de le voir en face ? Ce serait égoïste de lui enlever l'enfant... mais... _»

**- - -**

Le soleil dardait ses rayons de midi sur le village. Les filles avaient donc encore environ sept ou huit heures, en plein été, avant le coucher de l'astre divin et la montée de la lune. A Hinata de trouver Kushina, de la convaincre de les suivre dans leur entreprise et de la libérer, le soir venu. A Tenten de préparer leur fuite, en soudoyant les gardiennes ou en les assommant, en trouvant des déguisements ou en se dissimulant dans les bois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si demain au lever du soleil ils n'étaient pas loin, tout était terminé, honneur, amour ou pas. Pas de mariage, celui qu'Hinata désirait tant, ni d'amour physique, ni de bonheur, ni d'enfant... pas de retrouvailles avec son cher petit bout, pour une Tenten en mal d'affection.

**- - -**

_Mon meilleur chapitre, pour moi, c'est celui d'après. Mais bon ! Celui-là non plus n'est pas si mal..._


	3. Préparation intensive

**Libres Amazones**

**Préparation intensive**

_Mon meilleur chapitre depuis longtemps, toutes fics confondues (je parle pour la fin, et je n'inclue pas les chapitres de « Trop lourd à porter »)._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture._

**- - -**

- Shizune, connais-tu cette Kushina ?

La douce jeune femme eut un petit rire. Cette ancienne disciple de Tsunade en savait un rayon question potins ! C'était elle qui disait quelle femme avait couché avec quel homme lors du dernier raid, en bonne espionne... elle pratiquait joyeusement les jeux sexuels dont elle était adepte, et n'hésitait aucunement à enseigner son « savoir » aux autres filles !

- L'esclave dont parlait le petit blond ? Oui. Elle sert la vieille Chiyo, tu sais, la guérisseuse.

- Et euh... comment est-elle ? Physiquement, je veux dire.

Shizune jeta un regard soupçonneux sur Hinata, très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas le don de l'espionnage, _elle_, ça c'est sûr ! Un peu plus et elle était grillée.

- Il me semble qu'elle est blonde... Non, rousse ! Et elle a de ses yeux... Même notre reine se damnerait pour des yeux comme les siens !

- Merci Shizune !

Toute joyeuse, la fragile demoiselle partit en direction du grand temple ; en effet, toutes les magiciennes, guérisseuses ou autres sorcières exerçaient leur art pour le compte de la Déesse, ou du moins étaient-elles censées le faire.

Chiyo n'était pas de celles-là, apparemment.

- Allez, paresseuse ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une esclave pareille !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'acquérir, riposta hautement Kushina.

Elle ne reçut qu'un coup de pied aux fesses et une réplique plus cinglante encore :

- Et en plus tu réponds ! Insolente !

- Je suis peut-être prisonnière, mais pas muette !

- J'ai acheté ton corps, pas ton esprit !

La vieille femme poussa un profond soupir. S'apercevant de la présence d'Hinata, indécise sur la conduite à adopter, elle grinça :

- Tu as vu, petite ? Elle est chiante, hein ?

- Je serais moins chiante si vous me laissiez partir, s'entêta la belle rousse.

- Mais ! Tu es vraiment agaçante ! Tu vois, les esclaves ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, reprit-elle en s'adressant à la brunette. Enfin, que me veux-tu ?

Hinata élabora rapidement, très rapidement, une stratégie d'approche prudente et discrète.

- Je suis venue voir votre esclave...

- Mon esclave ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? L'acheter ?

Tout en songeant que c'était une bonne idée, elle se gifla mentalement en se rappelant qu'elle ne possédait pas assez d'argent. Tant pis, bientôt elle n'en aurait même plus besoin.

- Oh, non... c'est simplement, madame, qu'elle possède des compétences uniques dans le village, et que j'aimerais bien m'en servir pour...

- _Des compétences uniques _? s'écria la vieille, moqueuse. Qui t'a dit de telles sottises ? Elle est aussi bête que du bois mort, brûlé, noyé et enterré !

- Elle sait filer le lin et la soie, mentit Hinata. C'est très utile pour les robes de cérémonie. Or je veux entrer au temple dès l'automne.

Chiyo tourna sa tête étonnée vers Kushina. Elle demanda, ébahie :

- C'est vrai ?

Les yeux de Kushina croisèrent ceux d'Hinata. Vive d'esprit, elle comprit immédiatement son opportunité et s'empressa de répondre :

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, eh bien... dans ces conditions, je ne puis m'y opposer. Ça alors, filer le lin et la soie ! Faudra qu'j'en parle autour de moi ! marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe. Mais va, ma fille ! Ne reste pas plantée là comme une souche ! Va ! Et bonne chance pour ton admission au temple ! lui cria t-elle en s'éloignant.

Eberluée que c'ait été aussi facile, Hinata mit quelques secondes à retrouver le monde réel. Son idée avait fonctionné ! Il faut dire qu'elle était excellente. Chez les Amazones, peu de femmes excellaient dans les tâches ménagères ; alors le tissage, n'en parlons pas ! Les esclaves avaient toujours droit aux tâches ingrates dans la cité ; mais en échange, elles étaient nourries, logées et protégées, avec une possibilité d'élévation sociale.

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

La question de la rousse fit revenir Hinata à la réalité. Elle avait une voix agréable, bien timbrée, douce sans l'être trop. Quelque chose en elle lui fit penser à Naruto, mais quoi de plus normal étant donné que c'était sa mère ?

- Hinata. Je suis venue pour vous sauver ! Votre fils Naruto...

- Je sais, chuchota à voix plus basse Kushina – et la jeune fille prit conscience de son imprudence. J'ai entendu, toute la ville en a parlé. Comme j'aimerais le revoir ! Cela fait quinze ans maintenant que je ne l'ai pas tenu dans mes bras... Et dire qu'il va mourir !

- Il ne mourra pas, murmura dans un filet de voix Hinata. Nous allons nous évader.

- Nous ?

- Vous, moi, votre fils et une autre Amazone qui est dans la combine. Ça va marcher si vous faites tout ce que l'on vous dira. OK ?

Kushina Uzumaki secoua résolument la tête, prête à tous les sacrifices pour son retour à la liberté. Devant elle s'ouvraient les portes d'une seconde naissance. Elle allait retourner à la vie normale, avec son époux et son fils chéri. Rien ne lui importait davantage que cela.

**- - -**

Il convenait à présent d'avertir Tenten, sa coéquipière, que la première partie de la mission était achevée. Restait la deuxième et dernière, la plus compliquée. Aucune erreur ne serait tolérée. Une seule et tout s'arrêtait là...

Elle incita Kushina à se rendre chez elle et à faire semblant de tisser quelque chose, histoire de ne pas susciter les commentaires. La rousse obéit docilement, le feu au cœur mais d'apparence paisible.

**- - -**

Cependant, lorsque Hinata retrouva son amie, il s'avéra qu'elle s'était déjà occupée de leur évasion. Toutefois, Tenten refusa d'en parler dehors – une nouvelle fois, la jeune vierge se sentit coupable d'en avoir discuté ainsi, en plein jour et avec de possibles témoins.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, Kushina poussa un cri d'effroi devant l'étrangère.

- Du calme ! Il s'agit de Tenten, mon amie ! C'est elle qui va nous aider !

- Dieu merci, soupira la rousse en s'éventant. J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent en cercle, proches les unes des autres dans la crainte d'être entendues par des espions potentiels. On ne savait jamais ; elles étaient donc si proches les unes des autres que leurs fronts se touchaient, et elles chuchotaient très bas.

- Je n'ai même pas essayé de soudoyer les gardiennes, avoua sombrement Tenten. Tu sais qui est de garde à la porte ouest, ce soir ? Tayuya. A la porte est ? Kurenai. Le sud ? C'est encore pire, il y a Anko. Et je ne parle pas de la porte nord ! Hanoko et Kin !

- Mais pourquoi la porte nord est-elle plus surveillée que les autres ? s'interrogea anxieusement Kushina.

- Je l'ignore, répondit la maîtresse des armes. Mais à mon avis, c'est justement _par là_ que nous devrons passer.

- Tu es folle ! se récria Hinata.

- Réfléchis ! Hanoko est peut-être d'un niveau élevé, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont mis Kin avec elle et pas une autre fille !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est un piège ! Au nord se trouvent de hautes montagnes, informa Tenten à ses deux coéquipières – surtout pour Hinata, étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais sortie du village. C'est l'accès le plus difficile au village des hommes. Mais c'est plus simple pour nous étant donné que, d'une part ce village se trouve juste de _l'autre côté_, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'y a pas notre propre village à contourner en entier, au risque de se faire prendre !

- Mais... tenta faiblement la jeune fille.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Ils doivent s'attendre à quelque chose de ce côté-là, je ne sais pas à quoi, mais c'est évident, sinon ils n'auraient pas mis deux gardiennes au lieu d'une seule. Seulement, ils ont omis le niveau de ces filles ! Kin n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Hanoko, même pas au petit orteil ! Techniquement, il sera plus facile de battre ces filles et de fuir par les montagnes, que de passer par les portes est, ouest ou sud, de se battre et de contourner le village ensuite !

- En plus, souligna Kushina, ébranlée par cette petite présentation fort convaincante, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on passe par-là !

- Pas du tout ! confirma Tenten.

Ne manquait plus que l'évasion de Naruto... Malheureusement, si elle échouait, tout échouerait.

Tenten sortit de sous sa tunique sa petite dague d'argent et la tendit à Hinata, en symbole de sa gratitude :

- Tiens. Comme cadeau de mariage.

Son amie rougit comme une pivoine.

- De mariage... mais...

La brune eut un sourire éclatant de bonheur, si sincère qu'Hinata en eut les larmes aux yeux. Jamais, depuis l'abandon forcé de son bébé, elle n'avait retrouvé le sourire comme ça. Et quelle sincérité dans les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas que je serai là pour voir ça.

**- - -**

_J'aime bien. Honnêtement, les petites fics sont les meilleures. Rien à voir avec la lourdeur et les sens cachés dans chaque chapitre de ma « longue » fic. Rien qu'à la pensée de m'y remettre, j'ai mal à la tête. Un an que j'y suis tout de même, vous vous rendez compte ?_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez des commentaires, parce que pour mes autres fics, ben c'est un peu la dèche question review en ce moment. Je publie pas non plus des masses, faut dire..._

_Encore une fois, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire trente-six choses à la fois mais je ne peux progresser qu'ainsi ! Et puis d'abord, combien de matières on est obligé de suivre au collège, au lycée ? ;)_


	4. L'évasion part 1

**Libres Amazones**

**L'évasion (part 1)**

_J'essaye d'aller vite, mais autant les trois premiers chapitres sont venus tout seuls, autant celui-là, j'ai eu du mal. En plus j'ai tout qui me tome dessus en ce moment : la fin du trimestre, la m.... à la maison, bref, je ne vous embête pas davantage avec mes malheurs._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Serafina, maîtresse de WOOON !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Le plan était donc bien simple, selon Tenten.

Approcher en douce ; saisir « l'ennemi » par le col ; lui faire bouffer ses armes, les lui faire régurgiter et s'enfuir en passant par les montagnes du nord.

Objectif final : atteindre le « village par-delà les montagnes », comme le nommaient les jeunes filles ignorantes. Le village des _hommes_. Là-bas, ils seraient sans doute tellement surpris qu'ils n'auraient pas _une seconde_ l'idée de les chasser.

Objectif secondaire : l'atteindre sans dommages pour Kushina et son fils. Les deux autres femmes, c'était une autre affaire. Elles étaient rompues aux combats depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et une petite blessure n'était rien.

Hanoko et Kin seraient relativement faciles à battre, la jeune maîtresse des armes n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et qu'allaient-elles faire _après_ ? Enfin, du moins pour Tenten... qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

**- - -**

Le plan s'avérait simple dans la théorie... et beaucoup moins dans la pratique.

Tenten avait imaginé s'attaquer à une Hanoko endormie - connaissant ses penchants pour la nuit - et, pendant qu'elle l'assomerait proprement, Hinata s'occuperait de Kin, de garde mais bien trop faiblarde pour leur causer du tort.

Pas de bol, l'inverse s'était produit ; une Hanoko bel et bien éveillée se tenait droite, debout, l'oeil vif et perpétuellement agitée. Par contre, Kin dormait comme un gros bébé. Même qu'elle ronflait. Pauvre fille... elle était tellement stupide.

**- - -**

Les deux Amazones avaient dissimulé avec soin la mère du blondinet - dans une étable attenante au mur d'enceinte de la cité - pour ne pas qu'elle soit repérée. Le problème restant était de taille ; comment libérer Naruto sans attirer les soupçons des gardiennes ? A savoir, ce soir, la reine en personne et sa fidèle auxiliaire Sakura...

Elles-mêmes étaient bien cachées des regards extérieurs, sous une charrette à moitié pourrie et vermoulue jusqu'aux roues. De là, elle pouvaient tout voir.

- Hinata, on va avoir un problème, dit précipitamment Tenten.

Elle venait de se rappeler d'un détail essentiel.

- Le... lequel ? articula t'elle péniblement.

- Je vais aller libérer Naruto, Tsunade-sama a confiance en moi, tu le sais bien. Mais si l'une de nous flanche, l'opération est fichue.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui. Si nous échouons ce soir, on ne se reverra plus.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent en silence, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Il y avait malheureusement de grandes « chances » qu'elles échouent. Et l'échec signifiait, pour les Amazones - surtout en cas de haute trahison - une mort lente et douloureuse...

- C'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas échouer ! martela la jeune mère comme un général harangant ses troupes. Soyons synchro. Lorsque la lune frappera la statue du Kyubi, à la fois dans le temple et sur la grand place, alors on fonce ! Tu frappes, je distrais, on se rejoint au pied de la montagne nord !

- Hai, Tenten-sempai ! murmura Hinata avec un salut militaire, une petite étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

« Tenten-sempai » lui donna une bourrade.

- Imbécile ! On est en mission, je te rappelle !

Tenten glissa de dessous le chariot avec sa souplesse habituelle et, sans un bruit, furtive et solitaire, elle se mit en route pour sa destination : les cachots.

**- - -**

Hinata sortit de sa cachette et, le plus tranquillement du monde, elle dirigea ses pas vers les deux ennemies à neutraliser, ou au pire à abattre.

- Halte ! Qui va là ? s'exclama Hanoko en pointant de sa lance l'« intruse ».

Du coup, elle avait réveillé la « belle » endormie. Hum, ça n'allait pas être facile...

En reconnaissant la douce, l'aimable, la belle jeune fille, elle baissa son arme. Son instinct ne lui disait rien, ce soir-là. Peut-être vieillissait t'elle ? songea t'elle tristement. Elle avait laissé son âme, loin, bien loin de là, de l'autre côté des montagnes verdoyantes... un jour, elle avait eu une vie, là-bas.

- Je... je suis Hinata ! couina la jeune fille de sa petite voix craintive - qu'elle avait appris à mettre en sourdine depuis des années, dans ce monde hostile peuplé de femmes brutales et sans pitié.

En voulant imiter les hommes pour conquérir leur liberté, toutes ces femmes, ces mères, ces épouses s'étaient fourvoyées, trompées jusque dans leur âme et conscience.

- Eh bien, Hinata-san, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? s'enquit avec déférence la splendide guerrière.

« Hinata-san » se demanda pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi. Puis sa mémoire lui revint ; évidemment, elle avait dit qu'elle allait prononcer ses voeux à l'automne ! Quelle idiote, vraiment ! Les prêtresses étaient généralement appréciées des grandes Amazones semblables à cette femme de la nuit, car elles étaient tenues de prouver leurs aptitudes au combat dans des épreuves terrifiantes.

- Il y a une chose qui me tient à coeur, mentit-elle en s'approchant de Kin - qui ne flaira pas le piège.

- Oui ?

Hinata se jeta sur son adversaire et, d'un solide coup de coude, elle l'assomma.

Se retournant promptement, elle s'apprêtait à faire face à Hanoko, mais...

**- - -**

Une lumière !

Vite, Tenten l'espionne se glissa comme une ombre dans un recoin de mur.

Une femme avait entendu du bruit et était sortie de sa maisonnette, une torche en main. Méfiance. Elle était à nouveau chez elle, mais la prudence la plus élémentaire consistait à ne pas s'attarder davantage.

Longeant les murs, rasant les facades, la jeune femme finit par atteindre le grand temple, avec ses cachots souterrains. Là où était enfermé Naruto. Pas de chance, il était très exposé. Pas de gardiennes ou de prêtresses, non. Juste de petites lampes à huile posées à même le sol, en très grand nombre, formant un halo doré devant cet endroit sacré.

Tenten n'avait jamais été consacrée, cependant l'affection de la reine pour celle-ci était connue de toutes les Amazones, et on évitait généralement de l'offenser. Elle pouvait donc rentrer... sans doute ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil ; personne en vue, mais tout de même... tremblant à l'idée du sacrilège qu'elle allait commettre, elle murmura une rapide prière :

- Kyubi, vous qui ne m'avez pas abandonné, donnez-moi la force... merci.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle entra.

**- - -**

...mais Hanoko se contentait de l'observer, d'un regard beau, intensément beau. Hinata, quant à elle, se tint sur la défensive. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une femme comme elle aurait déjà sonné l'alerte... en temps normal.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

La question claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de la jeune vierge.

- Pourquoi ? continua t'elle, tranchante, incisive. C'est notre soeur. Pourquoi l'as-tu assommée ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, affligée, Hanoko se chargea de poursuivre le monologue :

- Tu veux t'enfuir, c'est ça ?

Ses intentions étaient percées à jour. Elle allait mourir, Tenten allait mourir, Naruto et Kushina allaient mourir. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hinata - pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes seulement.

- Eh bien sache que je ne te laisserai pas faire...

**- - -**

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle principale. Seule, une statue du Kyubi, l'âme du renard à neuf queues, trônait fièrement. Tenten s'approcha, ébahie. Elle était entièrement sculptée dans une pierre noire, granuleuse - elle put le sentir en y posant ses doigts.

- S'il vous plaît, grand Kyubi, vous n'êtes pas comme la Déesse qui m'a abandonné. La ruse est votre arme ! Donnez-moi le courage !

C'est alors qu'elle vit la lune qui s'avançait, sereine, brillante et orgueilleuse, dans le ciel nocturne. Elle comprit que le temps lui était compté, que le temps n'était plus aux vaines prières.

Tout de même, si elle réussissait à s'enfuir, elle se promit de dédier un autel à Kyubi.

**- - -**

- ...à moins que je ne puisse m'enfuir avec toi.

Hinata faillit tomber à la renverse. C'était _Hanoko_ qui lui proposait ça ? Non, impossible... et pourtant... elle devait rêver ! C'était fou ! Inouï !

- P-pardon ?

- Oui, mets-moi dans la combine. Je hais ce lieu, j'exècre ces femmes qui se pensent libres alors qu'elles ne sont que des pantins entre les mains de Tsunade !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Bien que les décisions de la ô combien respectée reine Tsunade soient toujours respectées sans la moindre discussion, elle n'avait pas l'impression que ses filles se sentent assujéties.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, avoua Hanoko, de guerre lasse. Tsunade n'est pas un dictateur, elle prend les bonnes décisions pour son peuple. Mais _elles_ s'en remettent à elle ! Toujours ! Notre liberté est-elle à ce prix ? Remplacer les hommes par une femme-homme ?

C'est alors qu'Hinata comprit que, profondément, jamais, aucune d'elles deux ne s'étaient senties _femmes_ dans cette société. Non, elles s'étaient senties _hommes_, parce que les femmes calquaient leurs gestes sur les hommes pour acquérir un semblant de vie.

Même _libres_ d'eux, elles subissaient encore leur joug.

- J'ai une famille là-bas, tu sais ?

**- - -**

Les cachots. Son but final !

Tenten descendit sans gêne, se dévoilant à la vue des deux gardiennes, et les salua chaleureusement. S'efforçant de faire taire les pics de culpabilité qui menaçaient de submerger son coeur meurtri.

- Paix et santé, ma reine.

- Paix et santé, ma fille. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu ne serais pas venue libérer le prisonnier par hasard ?

Sakura éclata d'un grand rire. Connaissant les penchants féministes de Tenten, c'était aussi probable que de voir un jour Tsunade sans sa légendaire poitrine ! Oui, les possibilités étaient... microscopiques !

Toutefois, la jeune femme prit un air offusqué et s'écria, la mine contrariée :

- Comme si c'était mon genre. Je venais simplement offrir à ma reine et à sa fidèle auxiliaire une fiole de saké pour affronter la nuit. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas...

- Attends, Tenten ! la rappela Tsunade. Toute aide est bonne à prendre...

La Tenten intérieure eut un sourire victorieux. Réussite totale. Tsunade aimait l'alcool plus que n'importe quel homme... ou femme. Restait à espérer que la fleur de cerisier partageait non seulement ses dons médicinaux, mais aussi son penchant pour la boisson...

Eh bien oui, visiblement. Sakura goûta et, avec un sourire ravi, demanda si il y en avait une seconde fiole. Ce sur quoi Tenten s'empressa de sortir de sous sa tunique un deuxième flacon, qui tout comme le premier était « enrichi » d'une bonne dose de somnifère...

**- - -**

- Vraiment ?

Hanoko soupira ; un voile de mélancolie passa sur ses grands yeux sombres et, l'espace d'un instant, Hinata crut voir une très belle jeune fille au travers de ces prunelles soucieuses.

- Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une famille... j'ai un mari là-bas.

- Comment se nomme t'il ? osa timidement Hinata.

- Hayate. Gekko Hayate.

A l'évocation de ce nom aimé, son visage s'illumina, comme baigné du plus pur des rayons de soleil. Qu'elle était... belle était trop faible pour la qualifier.

Elle tourna son visage plein d'amour vers la jeune fille.

- Il va falloir s'occuper de _celle-là_ - elle désigna d'un regard dégoûté Kin, étendue au sol, inerte. Après, il faut partir ! Le soleil...

Hinata, évidemment, contraria ses projets : il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt ! Et puis il n'était pas question de soleil, mais plutôt de lune. La lumière lunaire n'avait pas encore atteint la statue du Kyubi.

- Tu attends donc quelqu'un ? s'enquit Hanoko, amusée, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à transporter Kin - préalablement assommée de nouveau - vers un endroit sûr. Qui ?

- Kushina. Tenten. Et...

La femme crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et lui tomber sur les genoux. Elle ne la laissa pas terminer et s'exclama, incrédule quant à ses propos :

- _Tenten ? La_ Tenten ?

**- - -**

- Bon, j'voudrais faire dodo moi, murmura Sakura en s'allongeant au sol, sonnée. Dodo...

Un ronflement sonore fit sursauter la brune, qui s'occupait de distraire légèrement Tsunade - déjà à moitié abrutie par l'alcool - pour l'empêcher de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez trop ingurgité d'alcool, Tsunade-sama, dit-elle doucement. Reposez-vous, je vais prendre le tour de garde.

Elle se retint de rire ; derrière elle, dans son sommeil, Sakura chantait « faire dodooo, dodiii, dodooooooo... c'est vraiment trop rigolooo... ».

- Ouais, euh d'accord, marmonna la reine, déjà avachie par terre. Euh vas-y Tenten, garde la monte... euh, monte sur le garde...

- Bien sûr, acheva t-elle. Pas de problème.

Tsunade finit par s'endormir, achevée. Tranquillement, sans se presser pour ne pas _risquer_ de la réveiller, Tenten lui subtilisa les clés. De sa cellule, Naruto l'observait, sans montrer de signes d'impatience.

Il avait été remarquable durant toute cette pitrerie. Non seulement il n'avait pas ri, mais en plus, il n'avait pas montré le moindre indice pouvant indiquer qu'il était de mèche avec la jeune femme. Restant prostré dans sa prison, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ses deux gardiennes, sans doute, avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'abattement - après tout, il était censé mourir demain.

- Alors, tu nous accompagne ou pas ? interrogea le jeune homme tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa cage funèbre.

- Oui. Au moins jusqu'à ton village. Je me dois de vous protéger, toi et ta mère.

- Gnaaa gnaaa gnaaa... beuuuh... OOOUUUAAAHHH !

- Ah ! Naruto, cache-toi ! ordonna Tenten en le propulsant derrière l'un des larges piliers du temple.

Tsunade montrait « des signes de vie ». Elle bougeait, glapissait, grognait, le tout... les yeux grand ouverts. C'était effrayant. La brune espérait fortement qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naruto, sinon c'était fichu...

- Tsunade-sama ? Vous êtes réveillée ? articula t'elle d'une voix volontairement aimable, en dissimulant derrière son dos la cellule vide - et en priant pour que la reine soit encore bien bourrée.

- Bouah... Tenten, tu as gardé le prisonnier ?

- Bien sûr Votre Majesté, comme de coutume !

C'était un mensonge éhonté - qui plus est, elle avait les preuves de sa trahison à droite et à gauche - mais elle misait que le fait que plus un bobard est gros, plus il est facile à faire avaler. Evidemment, elle espérait que Tsunade ait un gros estomac...

**- - -**

Au moment même où Tsunade se réveillait, dans les sous-sols du temple, Kin commençait à s'agiter dangereusement. Hanoko fronça les sourcils ; Hinata la guidait vers une espèce de grange, où se cachait apparemment l'esclave à libérer, et où elles pourraient envisager de dissimuler leur prisonnière. Cependant, le soleil commençait à se lever... Hinata comme Tenten avaient sous-estimé le temps que durerait leur entreprise et cela leur jouait des tours. La lune était passée depuis longtemps sur la statue du Kyubi.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Plus tellement ! haleta Hinata.

Bon sang, elle faisait un beau bordel... abandonnant son fardeau à même le sol, rudement, elle incita la jeune fille à faire de même et hurla :

- Fonce ! On n'a plus le temps !

Kushina, ayant entendu les cris, se lança à leur suite.

Le temps de quitter ce lieu rempli de sauvages, et elles seraient libres.

**- - -**

D'un signe qui se voulait discret, Tenten enjoignit à Naruto de filer. Le chemin serait facile à trouver. Cependant, lui ne semblait pas vouloir. Par gestes, il expliqua que le soleil s'était levé et que, sans doute, les Amazones n'allaient pas tarder. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder certes, mais il restait un homme dans un monde de femmes, et que se passerait-il si il était repéré ?

- Dégage ! File ! s'énerva t'elle - absolument silencieusement.

- Je peux pas ! lui gueula t'il - en version muette.

Maudissant sa lenteur, la jeune femme recoucha avec toute la douceur qu'il lui était possible de donner Tsunade, et murmura :

- Tenten, t'es vraiment... une fille super ! Si j'pouvais, oh... Tenten... je te nommerai reine à ma place !

Ces derniers propos avaient été prononcés avec sobriété. Les larmes aux yeux, Tenten savait qu'elle ne pouvait toutefois revenir en arrière. Naruto la pressait de partir, le soleil, les cris des Amazones qui, au dehors, attendaient la mise à mort du prisonnier.

Et c'est alors que la brune comprit : elles étaient toutes devant le temple pour attendre le sacrifice !...

**- - -**

Evitant les femmes étonnées, Hinata, Hanoko et Kushina - qui, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière, était très endurante - les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village.

Apparemment il n'était pas trop tard, les portes n'étaient ni scellées, ni même gardées. Les Amazones n'avaient pas encore compris le destin qui se tramait ici, la fuite de quatre des leurs et de l'homme offert en sacrifice aux dieux...

Et c'est alors que la jeune vierge eut un sursaut de compréhension : elle venait de comprendre.

Tout le monde se dirigeant vers le grand temple, Tenten et Naruto étaient condamnés à mort. Elle eut un mouvement de terreur et voulut partir à leur secours. Cependant Hanoko la retint et, d'un geste ferme, d'un seul regard, lui ordonna :

- Ils sont déjà morts. Oublie-les, on ne peut plus rien pour eux.

Toutefois, une petite lueur étrange brillait dans ses grands yeux durs.

Tenten s'en était déjà sortie bien des fois.

Survivrait-elle, aujourd'hui encore ?

**- - -**

Devant elles, les montagnes menant au village des hommes brillaient, souveraines.

Promesse d'avenir.

**- - -**

_J'ai le courage de le dire : ce n'est guère mon meilleur chapitre. Les autres étaient moins rythmés, celui-là demandait de l'action, et malheureusement pour moi, l'action..._


	5. L'évasion part 2

**Titre :** L'évasion (part 2)

**Persos principaux : **Hinata, Naruto, Tenten.

**Rating : **13+.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Playlist : **Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Le délai est in-ter-mi-na-ble, je vous prie de m'excuser, l'écriture n'est pas trop mon fort en ce moment.

Je vous conseille ce fanart pour la scène entre Sakura et Ino dans le temple.

Debout à l'intérieur du temple, adossée à un pilier, Tenten rongeait son frein. Naruto l'imitait, pour faire bonne figure ; car que faire d'autre, dans leur situation ?

Si Tenten sortait – et encore, elle serait accusée de trahison et de sacrilège - Naruto demeurerait à jamais prisonnier. Pour finir, Sakura, ainsi que la grande reine, se feraient un malin plaisir de l'ébouillanter vivant, voire de lui arracher le « service trois pièces »...

Non, décidément, c'était catastrophique. Que faire ?

- Coucou !

Oh non, pas elle.

Pas Moegi. Et pas _maintenant_ !

* * *

Trois jeunes femmes. Deux brunes aux chevelures bleutées, et une flamboyante rousse, plus âgée. Trois beautés échappées d'un enclos rempli de leurs semblables. Et elles couraient, pardi !

Malgré la peur, la honte d'abandonner leur amie qui leur tenaillaient le ventre, elles franchirent ensemble la distance qui les séparait de la montagne. Il n'y avait guère plus d'un demi-kilomètre entre la grande porte et le mont, délimitant la frontière entre le territoire des femmes et celui des hommes.

Il leur fallait se dépêcher. Personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de leur absence - elles avaient fui à temps - mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il était connu de tous - mâles ou femelles - que les Amazones tuaient sauvagement leurs ennemis, et plus cruellement encore si il s'agissait d'anciennes camarades ayant trahi.

Hanoko, ayant déjà fait subir la plus ancienne des punitions à l'une de ses amies - oh, la Déesse savait combien elle en avait honte - connaissait parfaitement tous les procédés de torture. Pendaison, lacération, ébouillement, brûlure, noyade... rien ne lui était inconnu.

Ces femmes étaient des barbares.

Mais si _elles_ étaient des femmes, alors _elles-mêmes_, qui étaient-elles ?

- Je vois la montagne ! s'exclama Kushina, l'air heureux comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années.

Elle et Hanoko savaient ce que cela signifiait. Toutes deux avaient déjà vécu une vie merveilleuse au-delà de cet endroit. Kushina avait eu un mari, un fils. La fière guerrière un amant attentionné.

Et pour Hinata ? Son amour inaccessible se trouvait de ce côté-ci, malheureusement. Tenten devait se charger de le sauver. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, désormais ?...

Si Naruto était mort ?...

Sans lui, sa vie là-bas n'aurait aucun sens.

* * *

La petite fille - haute comme trois pommes, et encore - jaugea du regard « l'homme », créature étrange qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pu apercevoir, et qui se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était normalement interdit. Etrange, non ? Sa raison le lui soufflait.

- Tenten, tu fais quoi, là ?

- Et toi ? l'interrogea la jeune femme, décidée à ne pas se laisser gagner par l'anxiété.

Moegi pencha la tête, pour mieux observer la bestiole blonde qui se tortillait bizarrement et se grattait la tête.

Mal à l'aise, visiblement, la bestiole. Ses yeux _perçants_ et ô combien _séduisants_ devaient le perturber. La petite demanda :

- Et _lui_, il fait quoi, ici ?

- Tu veux le savoir ? demanda Naruto, un sourire espiègle sur son visage de gamin.

Tenten lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais c'était trop tard. Moegi avait mordu à l'hameçon. Stupéfaite, elle s'écria, une main sur la bouche :

- Oh, ça parle ces machins-là !

- Ben ouais cocotte ! répliqua-t-il. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais...

- Attends ! Tu veux bien être mon animal domestique ? Mes amies vont être super jalouses si elles voient que j'ai un homme de compagnie !

Tenten savait depuis longtemps que l'enfant n'avait pas de mère, et vivait depuis de la charité de chacun. De plus, l'idéologie amazone voulait que l'homme soit grandement inférieur à la femme. Une telle demande n'était donc pas si surprenante que ça.

- Moegi...

- Hum... ça dépend de toi, jolie demoiselle... fit semblant de méditer le jeune homme.

- Ah oui ? lança-t-elle, de plus en plus excitée.

Oui, Naruto avait un plan. Car oui, oui, femmes sceptiques, Naruto était certes un homme, mais il possédait aussi un organe fort utile à toute conception de stratégie... un _cerveau_.

- Malheureusement, belle Amazone, soupira-t-il tragiquement, si je sors par la grande porte tes compagnes vont me découper en rondelles...

La fillette réfléchit rapidement. Elle était une Amazone, bien sûr – et quelle Amazone ! - et, de ce fait, se devait de ne pas trahir les siennes. Mais quand même, un homme de compagnie ! Personne n'avait ça ! Elle ne pouvait le laisser se perdre...

- Suis-moi, _mâle_, roucoula Moegi en lui prenant la main. Ma divine présence va te conduire sur le chemin du salut.

Cette enfant n'était guère modeste, ni très réaliste... songea Tenten, résignée, en suivant malgré tout le nouveau couple. Où les conduisait Moegi ? Elle n'avait jamais vu ces couloirs auparavant... il fallait dire qu'elle avait rarement pénétré dans le temple.

- Ceci – elle prit un air important – est le passage secret, construit il y a de cela trente ans, lors de la fondation même du sanctuaire.

La séparation distincte entre hommes et femmes, en effet, ne datait que de quelques dizaines d'années tout au plus. Il avait dès lors fallu s'adapter en conséquence ; sanctuaires séparés, réunion une fois par mois pour concevoir des descendants, et autres tracasseries.

- Il a été demandé par la reine Tsunade elle-même, pour lui permettre de rejoindre sans embarras le village des hommes.

Tenten manqua s'étrangler.

- Quoi ? Notre reine ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

Moegi haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai entendu de la bouche même de Tsunade, elle en parlait à l'une de ses adeptes.

La jeune fille demeura abasourdie quelques instants, le temps de digérer l'information.

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, tout concordait : Tsunade, au moment de sa révolte et de sa prise de pouvoir, avait un peu plus de vingt ans. L'âge où toutes les passions sont possibles... avait-elle encore un amant au village ? Son discours hargneux ne serait-il alors qu'une hypocrite façade ?

Moegi semblait connaître le coin comme sa poche. Elle ouvrit une trappe, puis ils descendirent par là, s'accrochant tant bien que mal à une échelle à laquelle il manquait la moitié des barreaux. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un escalier en colimaçon, aux marches vermoulues et pourries.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, l'air se faisait plus froid et la lumière plus rare.

- Nous voici arrivés, annonça l'enfant.

Ni Tenten ni Naruto n'en crurent leurs yeux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte souterraine. Stalactites et stalacmites cohabitaient harmonieusement, créant un paysage silencieux et fantastique, où l'eau côtoyait la roche avec patience et douceur menaçante.

- Le tunnel se trouve un peu plus loin, dit la fillette, pointant du doigt un endroit incertain dans la grotte. Bonne chance !

Cependant, Naruto la saisit par le bras avec toute la force dont il était capable :

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient et personne ne sortait du temple. Les heures s'écoulaient et personne n'osait aller demander à l'intérieur ce qui se passait. Les heures s'écoulaient et Tenten et Naruto, la petite Moegi également, s'éloignaient, doucement mais sûrement, de la vengeance amère des Amazones...

On était au courant que trois des leurs – enfin, deux et une esclave – s'étaient enfuies du village. Toutefois, on préférait attendre l'avis de la reine, enfermée dans le sanctuaire du Kyubi depuis de longues heures. On pensait qu'elle et ses fidèles disciples, Sakura et Ino, préparaient un rituel destiné à purifier l'endroit de la présence masculine qui s'y trouvait ; on pensait également qu'il était possible que les trois filles aient été envoyées en mission spéciale de reconnaissance, à deux jours de la pleine lune. On évitait donc de se prononcer et d'accuser – peut-être injustement – une compagne.

Vers le soir, alors que le soleil se couchait déjà, Tsunade se réveilla, encore embrumée de sommeil, et avec une gueule de bois mémorable.

- Merde, où est le prisonnier ? jura-t-elle en observant plus attentivement la prison. Je le vois plus... Sakura, tu le vois, toi ?

Sakura s'éveilla à son tour, frappée, elle aussi, d'un monstrueux mal de tête. Il s'agissait, en effet, de sa première cuite...

- Il n'est plus là, Tsunade-sama, confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

- Bon sang, ce n'est quand même pas Tenten qui...

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Tenten était introuvable – or elle aurait dû garder _l'homme_ – de même que le jeune blondinet. Sakura alla jusqu'aux caches les plus secrètes du Kyubi, jusqu'à se retrouver à fouiller dans les précieux trésors de la reine en personne (avec son exceptionnelle autorisation), et même là, parmi l'or, les pierres fines et autres bois rares : rien du tout.

- Putain de merde ! jura rageusement Tsunade. Elle nous a roulé ! Sakura !

- Oui, votre Majesté ? s'empressa-t-elle autour d'elle.

- Sors par la porte de service, même si il y a du monde ce sera plus discret. Ne réponds à aucune question, demande simplement et tout te sera accordé, car la reine te l'ordonne !

Tandis que sa plus fidèle adepte s'inclinait, la vaillante reine Amazone poursuivit, implacable, une lueur de cruauté bestiale au fond des pupilles :

- Va chercher Ino et dis-lui de se vêtir pour le rituel. Allez, va ! Et surtout, ne parle à personne !

La rose salua précipitamment et quitta la pièce en hâte, semblant presque voler tant son désir de satisfaire promptement sa reine lui tenait à coeur. Tsunade ne la regarda même pas sortir et, sans se soucier de son apparence pour le moins débraillée – elle puait l'alcool, avait des cernes monstrueuses, le teint pâle et les cheveux en bataille – poussa grand les portes de son temple, et là, sur le parvis, elle s'adressa à son peuple :

- Mes filles ! - en temps normal elle utilisait plutôt le terme _mes soeurs_. Mais elle tenait à renforcer, plus que jamais, ce qui les unissait toutes ensembles : elle, la reine – On m'apprend une terrible nouvelle : le prisonnier blond s'est échappé !

Le son, alors, monta du sol comme un grondement. Un grondement de tonnerre. Des centaines de voix qui criaient leur colère et leur incompréhension, qui hurlaient contre leur vengeance échappée. D'un geste, la reine les fit taire, imposante et majestueuse.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il a bénéficié de la complicité de l'une des nôtres : une Amazone, oui, mes filles !

On entendit des sifflements s'élever dans la foule, et les vociférations se firent encore plus véhémentes. Cette fois, Tsunade ne les fit pas taire, ménageant une courte pause pour le bouquet final :

- Il s'agit de ma seconde, oui, mes enfants, il s'agit de Tenten !

Des « à mort ! » se firent dès lors entendre très audiblement de tous, à la grande satisfaction de la reine. La réaction populaire espérée. Il suffisait de souffler encore un peu sur les braises.

- Elle était très chère à mon coeur et perdre l'une de vous est toujours un déchirement, que ce soit de cette manière-ci ou lors d'une bataille. - elle laissa un blanc. – Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas laisser cette trahison impunie ! - une grande clameur retentit. – La pleine lune et l'expédition de survie sont pour après-demain. Ne changez rien à vos habitudes, mes soeurs. Affûtez vos armes, préparez vos chevaux, faites-vous plus belles que jamais ! - il y eut un rire. En réalité, être _la plus belle_ voulait dire la mieux armée. – Et, ce soir-là, nous retrouverons les traîtres ! Mettez à sac le village des hommes si ils refusent de parler ! Pas de quartier ! Allez, mes soeurs, à votre glorieuse besogne !

Puis elle rentra dans le temple, acclamée par son peuple qui la voyait sous les traits de la grande déesse guerrière : « Tsunade ! Tsunade ! Tsunade... » Les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles la faisaient sourire à chaque fois. C'était comme il y a trente ans.

Elle dirigea ses pas vers les sous-sols, où, outre les cachots, se trouvaient les salles rituelles, pour préparer les éléments indispensables au cérémoniel, quand Sakura, suivie de près par sa presque soeur Ino, déboula dans la pièce, haletante.

- Tsunade-sama !

Ino tomba gracieusement à genoux.

- Majesté, trois autres Amazones se sont échappées. Plus exactement deux Amazones et une esclave.

Le coup fut dur pour Tsunade. Elle vacilla légèrement, refusa l'équilibre que lui offrait Sakura, et pria sa disciple de continuer :

- Ces départs sont-ils liés à l'évasion du prisonnier et de Tenten ?

- Votre Majesté, il est vrai que l'esclave, nommée Kushina, est la mère du jeune homme. Les autres sont Hanoko, qui était de garde à la porte nord cette nuit, et Hinata.

- Hinata ? répéta lentement Tsunade.

Ino se prosterna plus bas que terre.

- Majesté, elles sont forcément de mèche, d'ailleurs Kin, qui était de garde avec Hanoko à ce moment-là, l'a confirmé. Mais rien n'indique que Tenten et l'homme fassent aussi parti du complot.

- Complot est un terme bien fort ! s'exclama Sakura. Votre Altesse, nous ferons tout notre possible pour les retrouver et leur faire avouer leurs motivations !

- Fort bien, dit pensivement la reine. Fort bien. Venez donc, le rituel va commencer.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Tenten, Naruto et Moegi – dont la fuite était passée tristement inaperçue – avaient parcouru un bout de chemin, essoufflés et la peur au ventre – doublée d'une certaine excitation pour l'enfant. Plus ils s'éloignaient à travers le tunnel suitant d'humidité et noir comme la nuit, plus la réalité de leur condition de banni(e)s s'éloignait également.

- Nous allons déboucher sur une forêt, annonça Moegi comme on commençait à apercevoir une légère lueur. Quelques kilomètres vers le nord tout au plus, et nous serons au village des hommes !

- Oui, approuva Naruto. Je reconnais la forêt, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Tenten ne répondit rien. Elle et la petite étaient des parias maintenant. Et la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder. Les Amazones viendraient faire un tour, et...

Et en plus, Hinata, elle était où ? Toutes ces questions la tourmentaient au plus haut point. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, elle avait mal... jamais encore elle n'avait autant eu mal... si... son fils...

Naruto se rendit compte de sa détresse et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Ça ira, Tenten.

Elle frissonna sous ce contact honni, mais ne retira pas son bras.

* * *

Au même moment, les trois autres évadées venaient de terminer de traverser la frontière entre les mondes, à savoir celui des femmes et celui des hommes. Le chemin était finalement moins compliqué qu'Hinata – qui, il faut le rappeler, n'avait encore jamais participé à aucune expédition – l'aurait cru : il ne fallait en effet pas escalader la montagne, mais passer par un col – nommé _col de la lune_, en raison des raids qui, chaque mois, fondaient sur les inférieurs – au demeurant peu abrupt. Il n'y avait même pas de neige, contrairement aux légendes populaires que les plus vieilles guerrières se plaisaient à raconter.

Les trois jeunes femmes descendirent doucement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du sol, évitant prudemment les cailloux glissants et les rochers, puis posèrent pied à terre.

Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle, qui n'avait jamais quitté le village de sa courte vie – _jamais_ – voyait enfin devant elle _une forêt_.

Si elle pouvait, depuis les tours de guet, observer parfois quelques rares touffes vertes, en revanche elle connaissait parfaitement le silence du vide, car les plaines caillouteuses et mortes étaient légion du « côté des femmes ». Ironiquement, d'ailleurs, le « côté des hommes » débordait de ressources, d'une végétation fournie, abondamment irriguée par des rivières. Il faisait frais. L'air était si... pur ! Hinata manqua s'étouffer, mais Kushina respira à plein poumons, heureuse au plus haut point de retrouver sa terre natale.

Hanoko se contenta d'observer les alentours, suspicieuse.

- Prudence, recommanda-t-elle aux deux autres. Nous plaçons nous-même des pièges de notre côté, mais parfois les hommes, malgré l'interdiction, en font de même.

- Ne vous en faites pas, répliqua la rousse, les yeux brillants. Si nous sommes capturées, mon mari viendra nous chercher. Allons-y ! Ô, grand Kyubi, merci de nous permettre enfin de nous retrouver, chuchota-t-elle intensément, les mains jointes dans un grand élan de ferveur.

Puis sa joie céda tout aussi rapidement la place à un autre sentiment : l'abattement. Car Naruto, leur fils, n'était pas là. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il les rejoigne un jour.

- Par la Mère et la Grande Guerrière...

- Par Kyubi le tueur...

Tsunade se contentait, elle, d'observer le rituel. C'était ses apprenties, Ino et Sakura, qui s'occupaient de le mettre en oeuvre, en dansant, saisies par la transe, et en chantant pour invoquer les esprits des dieux mis en colère par la trahison de l'une des leurs.

- Par la Louve... scanda Ino.

- Par la Renarde... répliqua Sakura.

Oui, c'était ainsi : les deux jeunes filles devaient s'affronter dans une joute verbale, pour ensuite mieux unir leurs pouvoirs spirituels.

- Par le ciel... (Ino leva les bras vers le plafond, semblant saluer le soleil)

- Par la terre... (Sakura s'allongea au sol, semblant l'étreindre)

- Par l'eau... psalmodia la blonde. (elle prit une aiguillère en argent et versa son contenu par terre)

- Par le feu ! conclut la rose, et, aidée d'Ino, elle enflamma une torche, pour ensuite partager sa flamme avec son amie.

Les deux filles allèrent ensuite placer leur feu sur l'autel central, qui, loin de mal réagir à ce traitement, accueillit chaleureusement cette source de lumière. Les flammes bondirent avec violence vers le haut, comme si elle voulaient s'échapper. Sakura et Ino ne reculèrent pas, même si elles semblèrent légèrement impressionnées par la hauteur du feu.

- Allez ! commanda majestueusement la reine. Tendez la main droite au dessus du feu !

Hésitantes, elle obéirent. A leur grande surprise, la flamme, loin de leur dévorer la main, les chatouilla agréablement. Et sous leurs doigts, à chacune, un objet dur avait trouvé sa place...

Sakura fut la première à reprendre ses esprits, la magie de ce feu ensorcelé n'allait forcément pas durer bien longtemps. Ella arracha sa main de l'esprit – car il s'agissait de cela – déclenchant une plainte. Ino ne fut pas longue à comprendre et tira, elle aussi, son objet loin des flammes.

Un grondement de douleur retentit, et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'esprit avait disparu et le feu n'était plus qu'un simple brasier.

Elles purent alors observer à loisir ce qu'elles tenaient en main : un katana affûté.

- Regardez bien, mes filles, leur intima Tsunade. Ceci – elle désigna successivement du doigt le katana d'Ino, puis celui de Sakura – est loin d'être une simple épée. Ce sont des katanas sacrés, et votre mission à vous sera tout aussi sacrée.

Elles tombèrent à genoux aux pieds de leur souveraine.

- Ordonnez, Majesté, et nous obéirons !

- Celui qui porte ces katanas détient le pouvoir. Si vous blessez un ennemi avec ceci – elle pointa du doigt celui d'Ino, plus long et très légèrement recourbé – son corps pourrirra instantanément, et tombera en poussière, même sans blessure grave. Ino, tu seras donc chargée de veiller sur ta soeur, qui elle, a une autre mission. - Ino s'inclina plus bas encore. – Sakura, ton katana permet, lorsque tu tranches la tête d'un ennemi, de conserver son corps intact plus de sept jours, et c'est plus que suffisant pour traverser la frontière jusqu'au village des hommes.

Ino et Sakura ne comprirent pas immédiatement l'enjeu de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Majesté...

- Au village...

- Des hommes...

- Vous n'y êtes jamais allées ? Certes. Nous avons de très bonnes cartes.

Elle rit de leur mine confuse.

- Votre mission sera de me ramener la tête de la traîtresse, Tenten ! Fouillez le village de fond en comble. Les hommes n'oseront pas vous en empêcher, ils ont trop peur de nous. Si vous trouvez également les autres traîtresses, tuez-les et ramenez-moi également leur tête !

- Et l'homme, Majesté ? s'enquit Ino.

Tsunade eut un geste de dédain irrité.

- Tuez-le aussi. Même si il est revenu sur son territoire, il doit payer son intrusion sur nos terres.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Encore pardon pour l'attente, mais je crois qu'il va falloir vous habituer malheureusement...


End file.
